This invention relates to videophones and, more particularly, to space-saving videophones adapted for convenient use in a variety of locations.
As deregulation of the telephone industry continues and as companies prepare to enter the local telephone access market, there is a need to offer new and innovative services that distinguish common carriers from their competitors. This cannot be accomplished without introducing new local access network architectures that will be able to support these new and innovative services.
Conventionally, customer premises telephone and/or data connections contain splitters for separating analog voice calls from other data services such as Ethernet transported over digital subscriber line (DSL) modems. Voice band data and voice signals are sent through a communications switch in a central or local office to an interexchange carrier or Internet service provider. DSL data is sent through a digital subscriber loop asynchronous mode (DSLAM) switch which may include a router. The DSLAM switch connects many lines and routes the digital data to a telephone company""s digital switch.
A major problem with this configuration is that interexchange carriers attempting to penetrate the local telephone company""s territory must lease trunk lines from the local telephone company switch to the interexchange company""s network for digital traffic. Furthermore, the Internet service provider must lease a modem from the local phone company in the DSLAM switch and route its data through the local phone company""s digital switch. Thus, the local phone company leases and/or provides a significant amount of equipment, driving up the cost of entry for any other company trying to provide local telephone services and making it difficult for the interexchange companies to differentiate their services. Furthermore, since DSL modem technology is not standardized, the DSL modem provided by the local telephone company must also be provided to the end user in the customer premises equipment (CPE) in order to ensure compatibility. Additionally, since the network is not completely controlled by the interexchange companies, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to provide data at committed delivery rates. Any performance improvements implemented by the interexchange companies may not be realized by their customers, because the capabilities of the local telephone company equipment may or may not meet their performance needs. Thus, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to convince potential customers to switch to their equipment or to use their services. These factors ensure the continued market presence of the local telephone company.
As part of this system, there is a need for improved architectures, services and equipment utilized to distinguish the interexchange companies"" products and services. Existing videophones either make use of large and bulky desktop computer monitors, or are rather large and bulky stand-alone units that take up considerable desk or counter space. This invention addresses the need for greater compactness and versatility in videophones.
In order to provide an improved network, it is desirable for the interexchange companies to have access to at least one of the twisted-pair lines or alternate wireless facility connecting each of the individual users to the local telephone network before the lines are routed through the conventional local telephone network equipment. It is preferable to have access to these lines prior to the splitter and modem technology offered by the local service providers. By having access to the twisted-pair wires entering the customer""s premises, interexchange companies can differentiate their services by providing higher bandwidth, improving the capabilities of the customer premises equipment, and lowering overall system costs to the customer by providing competitive service alternatives.
The new architecture may utilize a videophone and/or other devices to provide new services to an end user; an intelligent services director (ISD) disposed at or near the customer""s premises for multiplexing and coordinating many digital services onto a single twisted-pair line; a facilities management platform (FMP) disposed in the local telephone network""s central office for routing data to an appropriate interexchange company network; and a network server platform (NSP) coupled to the FMP for providing new and innovative services to the customer and for distinguishing services provided by the interexchange companies from those services provided by the local telephone network.
As part of this system, the invention provides a space-saving flat screen videophone which can be mounted in many convenient locations, and has functional features which make it a highly versatile telecommunications tool.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the videophone has a housing, a substantially flat panel video display of the front of the housing, a microprocessor card in the housing behind the video display, and means for mounting the housing on a substantially vertical surface, such as a wall. An adjustable bracket secures an associated keyboard to the housing.
For alternate mounting under a substantially horizontal surface, such as a cabinet or a shelf, the videophone according to the invention includes a housing support which suspends the housing below the horizontal surface. In these suspended embodiments, the bracket-supported keyboard can be stored behind the housing, and the housing either slid back to a storage position, or pivoted upwardly to a storage position.
For desktop support, the videophone according to the invention has a support base. The keyboard can be stored in a cradle either at the front of the housing, or at the rear.
The microprocessor card for the videophone preferably is a plug-in unit, which is accessible through an access opening in the housing.
The videophone also can be mated with one or more housing-supported peripheral devices, such as a printer, a scanner a facsimile machine or a postage meter. It also may be equipped with various built-in devices, such as a microphone, a camera, a motion sensor, a light sensor, a card reader, a telephone handset, or a loudspeaker.